


Cover Art for "Hold the Mirror for the Ghost"

by SkariCovers (skarlatha)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skarlatha/pseuds/SkariCovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art made for "Hold the Mirror for the Ghost" by knune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for "Hold the Mirror for the Ghost"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hold the Mirror for the Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460172) by [knune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knune/pseuds/knune). 



> I just loved this story, and I had to put it on my Kindle so I could carry it around everywhere, so I made a cover for it. It's my first cover, so I don't even know if it's any good, but here it is. Also, the story it's for is really pretty short, so if you haven't read it you have no excuse. 
> 
> I used a stock image from RavenMaddArtwork (http://ravenmaddartwork.deviantart.com), who doesn't require a link back but deserves one anyway.

Cover art inspired by "Hold the Mirror for the Ghost."

 

 


End file.
